highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Raeann917/bear
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Beartuft is an average-sized longhaired bicolor gray tom with pale green eyes. He is exuberant and curious, but he can also be oblivious and too truthful. He currently resides as a Warrior in SkyClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish Angora(mother) X American Shorthair(father) Description: Bear has a long, silky, slate-gray overcoat and a pure white belly, chest, chin, and tail-tip. He has short white socks on all four of his paws as well. His build is muscular but not quite enough to be considered bulky. His large, round, curious eyes are a light, almost-pastel type of green. His fluffy pelt currently has no scars for him to showcase. Palette: : = Overcoat (#3F3F3F) : = Undercoat (#F8F8F8) : = Eyes (#8EE585) : = Inner Ears (#B27E85) : = Nose (#B27E85) : = Tongue (#F097A3) : = Pawpads (#B27E85) Voice: Troye Sivan Scent: He smells of wet bark and tree sap. Gait: He walks with a little bounce in his step. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Sweet -' Bear will normally compliment cats, whether he knows them or not. This isn't meant to be in a flirtatious way, he just wants to be nice! * '''+ Optimistic -''' He will find a way to see the good in every situation. If others around him are down, he will try his best to uplift their spirits. * '''+ Friendly -''' Bear is extremely social and will open up to just about anyone! He loves talking and making new friends. * '''± Curious -''' Because of this, it is normal for him to find himself in places where he doesn't belong. He isn't exactly nosy, he just wants to know what's happening so he doesn't get lost. * '''± Goofy -''' Bear will joke around or make a fool out of himself for attention, which he knows isn't exactly "good". He would never meaningfully insult a cat (unless they were his enemy of course), so don't take it personally if he pokes at you. * '''± Dumb -''' He doesn't know a lot about Clan life, but he can blend in if he tries. He still doesn't know a lot of traditions and doesn't have a lot of common sense, and probably won't catch on to things too quickly. * '''− Oblivious -''' Since his curiosity usually doesn't get him very far, he can get lost in a conversation or event very quickly, not remembering what was happening. He wouldn't know the difference between a bully and a friend. * '''− Too Honest -''' Sometimes Bear goes a little too far with his joking, but he definitely doesn't mean it. If someone asks him what he thinks of them, he won't hesitate to tell them- unless he hates or has a crush on them. * '''− Jealous -''' If Bear ever had a close friend and/or crush, he wouldn't exactly be possessive of them, but he would definitely show his jealousy towards any cat who gets "too close". '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Loner Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: Birth-21 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 22 moons-Now *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= ::"I don't know anyone from ThunderClan... Yet." :A confident smile streaks across his face. |-|WindClan= ::"I don't know anyone from WindClan... Yet." :A confident smile streaks across his face. |-|ShadowClan= ::"I don't know anyone from ShadowClan... Yet." :A confident smile streaks across his face. |-|RiverClan= ::"I don't know anyone from RiverClan... Yet." :A confident smile streaks across his face. |-|SkyClan= ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= ::"Oh.." :Beartuft's joyous attitude dissipates, and he looks at his white paws blankly. 'Trivia' *Beartuft is very sensitive about his sister, Willow. *He is based off of a cat his owner had, Hank. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' File:Bear2.png|By: Blissfulx File:Bearr.png|Base by Illigur __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Raeann917 Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior Category:Blog posts